Game Boy Jam
Game Boy Jam |datefrom = March 28, 2013 |dateto = April 11, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from March 28, 2013 to April 11, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Happiness is a headshot. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Level 1: Mach Pain It's game time with me, Henry Lam. Let's pick our first contestant. You! Catch me at my Game Pad in New York to figure this one out. - Henry Lam Finally! I thought you'd never show up. - Henry Lam #Job: Host Happy Hours on Board (10x). #Rob 20 times in Chicago. #Fight 40 opponents in London. }} Level 2: Third Devil SmashCon 3 is where the big game is at. There's a major cash prize for the winner. Let's just say that you deserve the lion's share. - Henry Lam I think it's time you left for SmashCon. I have a few errands to run so I'll see you there soon enough. - Henry Lam #Collect from your Headquarters 1 time. #Get 2 crew members. #Fight in 3 Shootout Arenas. }} Level 3: Defense Of Asians This is a piece of cake. Even I could do this. Don't disappoint me. - Henry Lam Kill them if you know what's good for you. - Henry Lam #Loot 5 Chain Glove from fight in Shootout Arena. #Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (25x). #Declare a War 2 times. }} Level 4: Rising Revenge That's showing them. Take a breather. You'll need all the rest you can get before the next round. - Henry Lam You ready for this? It's the finals. I'm headed for another job now so I won't be coming. Good luck. - Henry Lam #Loot 15 Water Boy from Job: Steal Confidential Medical Records. #Ice 5 opponents in London. #Ask for 4 Power Cards from mafia. }} Level 5: Bordered Landfill I have a confession to make. I don't know how to tell you this. Meet me now. - Henry Lam The long and short of it is that I need money to pay off a debt. I know you'll understand. See you at the finals. - Henry Lam #Ask for 2 N-Gun from mafia. #Deal 2000 damage in the Shootout Arena. #Build 2 vehicles in the Chop Shop. }} }} Level 6: Dispute Fighter So the finals are in Brazil. I assume you know how to get there? - Henry Lam Here's a ticket anyway. I'm glad you're doing this for me. - Henry Lam #Get 2 crew members. #Rob 30 Sports Stadium in London. #Win 80 fights in Chicago. }} }} Level 7: Orb-o 4 I'm on my way to the arena. I'll be watching from the sidelines. Do well. - Henry Lam Oh I see you've brought the crew as well. Don't make it look like it's too easy for you. - Henry Lam #Ice 60 opponents in Brazil. #Declare a War 3 times. #Collect from your Truck Shop 2 times. }} }} Level 8: Affected Mass 3 Awesome work! I have a surprise. You don't need to pay for my debt. You can keep it. Congratulations. - Henry Lam Wait you're not done? What are you doing? Ouch! That hurts. I'm sorry I played you... OUCH! - Henry Lam #Get support from your mafia (4x). #Loot 70 Whitehead from robbing. #Win 120 fights in London. }} }} Level 9: Infinite Biodome You happy now? I'm sorry. Here, take my share of the winnings. I'm out of here. - Henry Lam Hey. Where are you taking me? A mission? I don't have much of a choice do I? - Henry Lam #Acquire 10 weapons. #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Get 60 arena ices in Shootout Arena. }} Level 10: Auto Thief Grandma 5 This is the don's place. We don't have the money to pay off the debt. You WHAT? Okay. I hope this works. - Henry Lam I didn't think we could do that. Good show. We even have an FPS gun now. - Henry Lam #Loot 40 Pricking Fork from Job: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene. #Ice 75 opponents in Chicago. #Ask for 2 N-Gun from mafia. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Game Boy Jam